Nightly Escapades
by AnimeIsMyLife7
Summary: Natsume stumbles upon a sleeping Mikan, who had incidentally been waiting for him. What is this weird feeling he gets when he looks at her? One-shot, implied NatsumexMikan. Pure fluff!


**A:N/ Hi! i haven't posted in so long... but I wanted to write something cute, and this is what turned out. Be warned - I haven't read/watched Gakuen Alice in a while, so the characters might be a bit OOC, and a couple parts might be wrong. Feel free to tell me if it is, and I'll fix it. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Gakuen Alice? Haha, that's funny. **

* * *

"Howalon, Howalon, delicious, delicious Howalon." Sakura Mikan sang to herself as she leaned up against Natsume's Sakura tree. "Howalon, Howalon, delicious… delicious…Howalon…" She continued to chant, resisting the urge to yawn. Why was she here again? Oh, yes, she was waiting for Natsume to return from a mission. It'd been a week already, she was sure. So why wasn't he here yet? Not that she told him that she'd be here. She'd just assumed that he would come, as he seemed to naturally gravitate to it. But if he was in the hospital….

Mikan sighed, discarding herself of those thoughts. She twirled one of her pigtails absently, opting instead to watch the rapidly setting sun. _It's getting dark… I should probably…go…back to my…dorm… _She thought to herself, her eyelids fluttering closed. _It'll…be…fine…if…I…stay…for…one more minute…probably. _She yawned once again, letting the darkness overcome her.

o0o0o0o

Hyuuga Natsume did not care about many things. He didn't care about his teachers, he didn't care about his school, he didn't care about his fan girls… Heck, he didn't even care about the general population. No, the only things he let past his barrier were his best friend, Ruka, and his elusive little sister, Aoi. The more things - or, well, people - he cared about, the more things - or, well, people - he could be black-mailed with. And there was no way that he would let that happen. Therefore, he only cared about Ruka and Aoi.

….So why did he feel a slight panic when he saw a certain obnoxious girl sleeping next to his tree? It was impossible that she had subtly slipped past the iron wall around his heart. She never did anything sneakily - she lacked the ability. Reassured, he set his body on auto-pilot and continued limping. Right to the girl that had occupied his thoughts the moment before.

The gentle breeze was playing with her hair, which was splayed against her shoulders. Natsume spotted her ribbons stuck on a rough patch of the bark, and without a thought, retrieved them. He fingered them disinterestedly, pocketing them before returning his attention to the girl in front of him. The moon shone softly against her features, making her glisten with an almost unearthly splendor. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand was on her cheek, caressing her soft skin. His breathing hitched as he moved closer to her, and closer still, until he could see every detail, every beautiful detail… And then she stirred faintly, and he froze.

Natsume rapidly took a few steps back, his hand dangling limply at his side. What had he been doing? He prayed to God that this was just a dream - he didn't know how to face her if it was not. Though, if it was, that invoked quite a few questions. Such as, why was he dreaming about her? What did that mean? Natsume frowned, before declaring himself fully conscious, but delirious. He _had _lost an awful lot of blood.

…_Why did that sound so half-hearted? _He hated to admit it, but if the heat creeping up his cheeks meant anything, then his feelings towards the air-head weren't quite as simple as he thought. He sighed, pushing those speculations to the back of his mind.

"That idiot…She's going to catch a cold." He grumbled, belatedly noting the chill in the air, and Mikan's apparent lack of warm clothing. He huffed, but nevertheless shrugged off his expensive - albeit, blood-spattered - jacket and fondly draped it over her slim form. "Oyasumi…Mikan." He whispered before trudging away.

o0o0o0o

"Ara?" Mikan stared at the jacket enveloping her. "Why am I outside? Whose is this? And why does it feel like something odd happened last night?" She wondered aloud, though the questions ceased when she saw her best friend, Hotaru, walking towards her.

"Hotaru!" She said joyfully, running to hug her companion, quite surprised when she merely dodged.

"Mikan-no-baka." She acknowledged. "Go get dressed. I'll go with you to Central Town. There are no classes today." She ordered. Mikan nodded, barely pausing to ponder the other girl's odd behavior before doing as she was told. "It's a reward, Mikan." She said softly when she was sure her friend was out of earshot. "While I may be a bit jealous, I got it all on film. Creation 14, Bug Camera. Designed to spy, very good at staying undetected." A ghost of a smiled tugged at her lips.

* * *

**A:N/ Love it? Hate it? Feeling neutral? Tell me! Just push that button down there.  
**

**Vocab: Oyasumi - Good Night**

** Ara? - Huh?  
**


End file.
